Technical Field
The present invention relate to hard-boiled eggs, and the preparation of the same. More particularly, it relates a mold for making hard boiled eggs made of egg whites only.
Related Art
At the present time there is no known method for making a hard-boiled egg that is made up exclusively of egg whites. Current egg “molds” are used for shaping a hard-boiled egg after the same has been cooked and to present the same in various shapes for kids and/or for presentation purposes. These shaped or molded hard-boiled eggs still have the yolk contained in the same.
With health and fitness being mainstream, some people prefer to eat their eggs without the yolks. As such, there is a need for a method for making hard-boiled eggs where the yolk has been eliminated from the same.